1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Oxazolidinone compound represented by Chemical Formula 1, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof or hydrate, and a method of preparing the compounds, a pharmaceutical composition for preventing or treating Hepatitis C Infection including the compounds, a method of preventing or treating Hepatitis C Infection, and an anti-virus agent for inhibiting a growth or activity of HCV Hepatitis C virus (HCV).

Wherein, R1, R7 and X are defined in the detailed description.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is very important virus causing Hepatitis C infection, cirrhosis, Hepatocellular carvinoma ((HCC), and a principal cause of chronic Hepatitis C infection in developed countries such as Europe. According to the WHO report, the population infected by HCV is estimated to be about 180,000,000 patients of 3 percent of the world population, and has a yearly increase of 3,000,000 to 4,000,000 patients.
HCV has six genotypes and is widely distributed in the world, but is differently distributed depending on race and region. The patient population infected by infectious HCV increases Genotype 1, 2 and 3 in an orderly matter. HCV Genotype 1 is most difficult to be treated and distributed in Europe and North America. HCV Genotypes 2 and 3 are distributed in the Far East Asia. The patients with HCV Genotype 1 hold a large majority of the patients infected by HCV.
Besides proteins or interferon-based HCV-treating drugs, 10 kinds of small molecular compounds are processed under the clinical trial as a HCV drug, and are inhibiting agents of viral enzyme such as NS3/4A protease and RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) and of host enzyme such as NS5B cyclophilin and α-glucosidase. The structures of drug targets such as NS3 protease, NS3 helicase, NS3 protease/helicase complex, NS5B polymerase and the like can provides the structure of enzyme active site, thereby showing the possibility of the structure-based drug development, the structures of various modified enzymes and their structure of the enzyme-drug interaction. The information on an active site of enzyme binding to the drug, allosteric drug, and detection of drug resistance and chemical drug design have accelerated the new drug development.
Any vaccine for preventing or treating HCV infection has not been developed. At present, according to standard HCV treatment method, the injection of PEG-Interferon-alpha injection are provided once in a week, together with oral administration of Ribavirin once in a day, and the treatment is continued for 24 weeks. The combination therapy of PEG-Interferon-alpha and Ribavirin has an efficacy on only 50 percent of patients. In combination with the standard HCV treatment, the combinational administration of Boceprevir (Merck & Co.) approved by FDA on 2011. Which inhibits NS3 NS4A protease of HCV, and Telaprevir (vertex) has increased the therapeutic effect. However, there is no approved drug used for a patient with chronic Hepatitis C infection who have no therapeutic effect to the HCV drug.
In the standard HCV treatment method, no sustained virologic response (SVR) are caused by no drug efficacy, reoccurrence, and drug tolerance. Also, the standard HCV treatment method has various side effects such as influenza-like pain, fever, fatigue, anemia, thrombocytopenia, leukopenia, bald head and depression thereby making continuous treatment in 10 to 15 percent of HCV patients. In particular, the HCV patients who are very difficult to treat have infection of HCV Genotype 1, concurrent infection of HIV and HCV, advanced cirrhosis and live transplant. Therefore, the drug with more efficient treatment effect is still needed.
Accordingly, the present inventors have endeavored to resolve the problems, and thus developed anti-viral compounds having an excellent growth-inhibition activity for HCV infection, specifically oxazolidinone compounds inhibiting the function of HCV NS5A non-structural protein, pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, or hydrate, a method of preparing the same, and a pharmaceutical composition for prevention or treatment of HCV infection.